Spartan Still Alive
by Z-Day
Summary: Six was dead. Six should have been dead but she isn't. With the help of an unlikely soldier and others she might get off of Reach. Or is a plan all in vain with Covenant still around the planet. Spartan Sara-B312 is going to bring hell to the Covenant no matter what. On siesta until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Halo Reach: Still Alive

Chapter 1

Blind Luck

Reach…has fallen. The Pillar of Autumn had escaped with Cortanna and the Covenant was after it. Word aboard was that the last of Noble Team, Noble Six, was killed after successfully defending the Pillar of Autumn. No one knew she was still alive but only barely. The Covenant had slaughtered the last of the UNSC and ODST ground troops and left the area where the Autumn had left. Nothing but the wind blowing and fires crackling were heard. Covenant corpses and vehicles were strung far and wide having been demolished and slaughtered by the dying Noble member.

Noble Six was bleeding in her suit, internally, and was slowly fading quickly as she thought, "This is where it ends. I'll see you all soon…Jorge, Kat, Carter, Jun, Emile it was fun."

Her short cut black hair blew slightly in the breeze as the light started to fade from her emerald green eyes. Her suit, even with the shield down, had deflected most of the plasma damage but couldn't deflect the Elite's energy dagger and swords. Six started coughing up blood and trembling slightly, going into shock. She never heard the slight sounds of metal scratching coming from the small building as a figure climbed out of the floor. It just as quickly replaced the floor piece and got into a crouching position.

The figure stepped out of the ruined structure slowly with a DMR at the ready. His helmet scanned the area before it picked up the slight signature from Six. He made his way to the Spartan and slowly crouched by her side.

Holstering the DMR he said, "You're still alive. C'mon lets go."

He put his arms under her legs and under her back then lifted and slowly walked to the ruined building.

He only stopped when he saw an ODST themed helmet with a silver and red color scheme matching that of the armor of the Spartan. He picked it up and kept moving.

The stranger stopped over a tile in the building, keeping his eyes away from the dead UNSC soldiers before tapping it with his boot. It made a slight hollow noise.

"E-Emile?" Six gurgled out before more blood dripped from her mouth.

Six only saw a black and red Spartan with a different emblem in gold on his shoulder before blacking out.

Noble Six's rescuer was indeed a fellow Spartan super soldier but not her deceased ally Emile. He was 6'5"and was in black and red armor with an emblem that had a skull with a sword through it on his shoulder in gold. He lifted the false tile out of the ground quietly before going, picking up Noble Six's cracked helmet, putting it on her head, and then lifting her up on his right shoulder.

"Not today Spartan, not today. What the hell went on out here?" Spartan asked as he balanced himself on the ladder and her on his shoulder then climbed down and replaced the faux tile.

He continued his ascension down the ladder for about 25 more yards before reaching a bottom level. He sprinted down a single hallway before stopping at a blast door. After multiple kicks, a UNSC soldier and an ODST trooper finally slid the door open.

"Back already? Wait damn is he even alive?" the ODST trooper asked.

"Barely, where's Doctor James?"

"Over checking Maryse's leg again" the trooper replied following the Spartan as the UNSC soldier struggled to get the door closed.

"I'm not deaf Sergeant Aster, what is this about another Spartan?" a man in a white but dirt stained coat asked.

"I found her as soon as I was outside. She has plasma damage that has been deflected mostly by her armor and a very serious energy sword wound. I couldn't see a single Covenant around." Aster replied.

"Lay him down here. You are going to have to help me here because I can't do anything about the armor." Doctor James ordered.

Aster explained as he laid Six down, "No need for the suit to come off. Get some biofoam from the medical supplies and we'll be good. Oh and doc…he's a she."

Aster pulled Six's helmet off and a slight jingling was heard as her head was laid back down.

"That's a lot of dog tags. Why does she have so many?" the ODST trooper asked handing Aster the biofoam.

Aster took his own helmet off, showing a reddish brown hair and hazel eyes, as the doctor took her pulse.

"Get that biofoam in her now captain. I don't know how to treat a Spartan!" the doctor said urgently.

Aster looked over the chest plate for the spot to insert biofoam into armor then stuck the needle in.

"Give me another quickly!"

The trooper gave him another and he stuck it in as well. Noble Six immediately arched her as the surge of medicine shot into her. The doctor checked her pulse again.

"Nothing" he said.

He kept his fingers on her neck before saying, "Wait. I think I got something…but it's faint."

"Let's keep an eye on her pulse. We sure need another Spartan." Aster remarked. He took the dog tags from Noble's neck and finished, "Let's not have her join her allies yet."

A few hours passed before someone spoke up.

"Whose dog tags are those?" a Latino woman in UNSC soldier garbs asked.

Aster looked down at the four he took, "The top one says Warrant Officer Emile-A239, Commander Carter-A259, Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320, Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052, and Lieutenant Sara-B312. That means our unknown Spartan is the sixth member of Noble Team Vasquez: Lieutenant Sara."

"That team we kept hearing about on the radio before we had to shut it down so Covenant wouldn't find us?" Vasquez asked.

The Spartan replied, "The same team. Last I heard though was their heavy weapons specialist gave his life to destroy a Covenant cruiser only for a whole fleet to come in and ruin the victory and their tech specialist was shot by a sniper while the team tried to escape to a bunker. I don't know what happened to Commander Carter or Warrant Officer Emile and the only one I can remember that isn't K.I.A is reservist Rosenda-334 and the group's sniper Warrant Officer Jun-A266."

"If that's what happened to one of the top Spartan teams of the UNSC then how are we going to survive up their if there are any Covenant up their? We are only two privates, a commander, an ODST grunt, three civilians, and one Spartan! The Covenant took out a Grade A group and we are a rag tag band of survivors strand-…" a short male soldier was saying before getting interrupted by a slap in the face from the equal height Latino soldier.

"Get it together Shepard! I am not going to hear this from even a private in the UNSC. You are a soldier, a tech geek but still a soldier! Now if you aren't going to say anything to help then keep that trap shut so we can think of something." Jessica Vasquez shouted.

The woman had light brown skin, black hair tied in a ponytail, and icy blue eyes. She had a tough attitude for a private and was the perfect example of an assault specialist. The man she slapped was Private Glen Shepard, a 5'8" Caucasian male with blonde, buzzed hair and hazel eyes. He was the tech specialist in his squad.

"Lock it down, we don't need any quarreling only plan thinking. We don't have just one Spartan now but two Pvt. Shepard, and a member of Noble Team as well. Lieutenant Tolsen, do you have any input? You can at least take your helmet off. Since we've met you haven't taken it off."

The two private's commander, Jack Traynor, was a man of 6'5" and a solid frame with blue eyes and brown, buzzed hair. He addressed the ODST trooper Riley Tolsen, a sniper in his ODST squad with a 6'1" frame and brown, curly hair with blue eyes under the helmet he wore.

"I don't follow what you ask Commander. Mine was killed so I'm following Sergeant Aster-C284 over there." Riley replied taking his helmet off. "But I do think we should follow what the Sergeant was trying to do before he came back down with Noble Six."

"We might revise that a little. It was Covenant carnage out there. This Noble member is not someone who you piss with because she killed almost a hundred before she was in the state I found her in. She is a lone wolf to the end it seems but that might change if she's fine." Aster explained.

Doctor James tapped Aster on the shoulder plate, "Sergeant, the Lieutenant is stirring. Her pulse is normal and she seems fine."

"Thank you."

Aster walked up over to the table with the dog tags and helmet in hand. He saw Noble Six's head stirring. He shook her slightly and her eyes shot open. She delivered a swift punch into Aster's armor knocking even him back and shot to her feet. She shoved the doctor back, making him fall and roll backwards, and delivered a big kick to Aster. He reacted by tackling her and causing them both to go over and tip the table Six had been on. The four soldiers had their assault rifles out as they made their way to try and aid Aster.

"Don't shoot!" he shouted as he held six off by the shoulders.

Vasquez holstered her rifle and ran over applying a chokehold on the 6'0" female Spartan who stood up and flipped the soldier over with enough force that knocked her out. This bought enough time for Aster to lock the Spartan in a full nelson against the wall. He had to struggle himself to keep Six from breaking free.

"Lieutenant Sara Baxter stop moving! Stop moving Spartan-B312, stop struggling! You are safe and alive!"

Glen Shepard was checking the barely stirring Vasquez while Traynor and Tolsen had their assault rifles pointed at Noble Six.

Aster continued calmly, "I'm going to let you go now. Do not kill anyone, we are not Covenant."

Aster let go of the full nelson and backed off. Sara Baxter spun around still ready to fight even though she was clutching her stomach. Her eyes moved back and forth between Aster and the soldiers like an animal backed against the wall.

She felt around her neck quickly then asked angrily, "Where are the dog tags, where are the dog tags?"

Aster tried to calm her down, "Its okay Lieutenant. I have yours and Noble Team's dog tags. We were seeing who they were and had them in case you didn't pull through. All we could do to help you was put two shots of biofoam into you and hope you didn't crash. Settle down and let us explain.

Noble Six stood against the wall after Aster returned her helmet and the multiple dog tags. He told who himself, the four soldiers, and the three civilians were. The other two civilians with the doctor were 32 year old Maryse Linhart and her 15 year old son Shawn. Maryse had red hair, a small 5'6" frame, and green eyes. Her son was 5'9", had blonde, and green eyes.

"The three soldiers were part of a larger squad assigned with this ODST troopers and three others to escort civilians. I got assigned to help. When we got to the landing pad, Covenant banshees attacked. We escaped but not without having to push through an attack. We lost soldiers and civilians before we were picked up. We got as far as the valley around the Pillar of Autumn before a giant bug robot of theirs hit us. We crashed landed and continued on foot. Jackals and these weird bug things attacked us and that's when our ODST friend's commander stayed behind to give us cover." Aster explained.

The female Spartan eyed the bunker around them after putting on the dog tags before asking, "What is this bunker?"

"I read about there being these bunkers for emergencies and launch testing as seen by the computers, food, water, and weaponry down here. When we got here there was shooting from the main base and we were in the area of this shack structure. I remembered the safety bunker info I read and we started looking. It was the only thing we could do besides get into the fighting. In doing this we haven't lost anyone and we managed to re-equip ourselves. That was a few hours before we heard big explosions from even down here. After a few more hours I went up and found you among a Covenant massacre I presume you caused. I brought you down here and three hours later with some biofoam, you try to kill us. That is the short version."

Six looked at her helmet and asked another question, "Now what do you plan on doing. Are there any of those alien bastards around still?"

Riley Tolsen answered, "We don't know. Things are quiet and we haven't gotten a solid enough plan formed. Maybe now that we have two Spartans we can get something together."

Six eyed everyone again as Aster said, "It is in my best intention Lieutenant that we keep everyone safe. That means you, the doc, Maryse and her son, and the soldiers here from dying by Covenant means. I have a new plan that I wouldn't put up if you weren't alive but now I can."

He turned around and continued, "A group is easily spotted. More easily spotted than a single soldier or two. The majority stays down here where there is one way in and one way out while the one or two who go head up to the base and try to find a comms. center. I'm putting myself as that one who goes and anyone can volunteer. It's also the easiest way of telling if any Covenant are around though it is the most dangerous. Most likely there isn't any Covenant except maybe some grunts but we still need to get off of Reach. So who is coming with me?"

No one said anything for a few seconds until the Noble Team member stepped forward holding her helmet, "I'll help you Sergeant. None of Noble Team survived except Jun and I owe you for your help in saving my life. Since there is technically no current team you can call me Sara and I'll call you Aster got it? I never liked formalities."


	2. Chapter 2

Halo Reach

Spartan Still Alive

Chapter 2

Ghosts aren't Ghosts

"What are you going to do about your helmet?" Aster asked Noble Six as she loaded a DMR and an assault rifle.

Six replied, "The visor is cracked. It would take an engineer with the right materials to fix it."

"So…"

"I won't wear it."

"That's going to leave you opened to everything though Lieutenant! The dust out there, explosions, gunfire, and from any falls you might take." Aster protested.

Sara's emerald eyes pierced into him with a sort of determination.

"I have never been annoyed by a caring Spartan before. I don't need the helmet because I don't want it and can't use it anyways. I'm going to be focused on the task at hand so if I die this time then I'll be doing my job as a Spartan and dieing like a soldier."

Aster was silent as he loaded a DMR and sniper rifle. The two got the last bit of equipment they needed: the active camouflage armor add on, two frag grenades each, ammo for their guns, and personal health kits for each of them. Aster called for everyone to come in a "campfire" as he called it for a final meeting.

"Lets summarize" he started, "Me and…Sara, are going to see if there is anything up at the base. We will look for anyone who might be alive, including Covenant, then try and get to a comms relay. It would be suicide but maybe just maybe, there could be someone in range on the planet or within listening range nearby to hear us."

"Question" Vasquez said holding up her hand, "There are three dents in that plan. One what makes you think anyone will even be left on the planet, two how are we going to stay in contact with each other, and three what makes you think there isn't an invasion force still in the damn atmosphere that will hear your radio distress call?"

Doctor James nodded his head, "Pvt. Vasquez has a point there. We don't know if anyone could have survived if they didn't get off with the other evacuations. Her second and third questions tie into each other: Covenant are no doubt still here so what makes you sure they won't find or hear your signal?"

Before Aster responded Noble Six said, "If there are Covenant and they come at us then bet your asses we'll contact you all to help us and not to escape. That is because if they do notice us, they will come down on us like they were invading for a second time. That is how they do things."

Aster was stunned for a second before saying, "Everything seems clear now so I'll make one more thing that is a must. The only time we are going to call you is if we need help. Even if we need it we probably won't call you though because you will have no way to traverse up to the station."

"Then go and get us off this planet Sergeant. You know who you will need to call if you somehow need some plain old soldiers help." Jack Traynor said.

Glen Shepard said nervously, "You know I wouldn't mind going with you but they need people like me to stay here and help protect everyone."

"Lets quit the chit chat and get the door open so we can kick the two Spartans out into the field." Riley said with seriousness in his voice.

Aster put his helmet on and picked up the sniper rifle while holstering his DMR and Six just popped her neck and holstered the assault rifle so she could use her DMR. Vasquez, Riley, Glen, and Jack stood at the large door ready to open it on the Sergeant's orders.

Both Spartans ordered, "Open it now."

The three UNSC marines and one ODST soldier flipped a latch and pulled open the door. Noble Six went through once a crack big enough for her formed and Aster soon followed. The door was soon being closed when the two Spartans were at the base of the ladder.

"I think Sara is like me. She's going to want to knock some of that niceness out of Aster because it may be a good thing but it gets really annoying." Jessica Vasquez said, sliding down to the floor after the door was closed.

Aster climbed up the ladder closely following Six who had pushed her way passed him.

Six pushed the hatch up and climbed out and waited for Aster to follow out and close the hatch before asking, "Hope you weren't trying to stare at my ass on the way up."

Aster finished stomping the hatch back into place before answering through his helmet, "I'm not like that Noble."

"I guess your one decent Spartan. Not many are like that except the ones in Noble Team. Hope you can fight like all of them." Sara answered.

Aster's mask blocked a small smile, "I'll keep that in mind. I'm capable of showing more than what my attitude seems. Lets move out. I guess that it will take at least an hour before we get to the path that goes up to the station."

Sara started walking in the direction she remembered, intentionally curb stomping a dead elite's head in the process. Aster soaked in all the chaos that this one Spartan did hours ago. It was more destruction than what a group of Warthog attack vehicles could do in a few hours. Dust started blowing in the wind as it picked up and made the Spartan cover her eyes.

"Dammit!" she cursed after twenty-five minutes and covering her face with her arm.

"Lets hope Covenant don't start shooting at us now. We're not quite at the strongest when the dust is blowing." Aster said stopping next to Six.

Aster then turned and saw a cluster of buildings in the direction they were going to. He raised his sniper rifle as Noble Six stopped to stare at him. He scanned the area with the help of his scope before bringing his gun down.

"The ridge to the base is about ten minutes from this outpost that I guess will take us about ten minutes to get to after a five minute quick walk through it. It should take about twenty minutes to then get to the station itself." Aster explained.

The dust settled for once and Sara got her eyes cleared before asking, "Guess you're a pretty good guesser then. What about the outpost? Does it look relatively clear?"

"It does seem clear. I can't see anything but that doesn't mean there isn't a basement with survivors or Jackals behind walls. Guess we'll find out when we get down there." Aster answered.

"Then lets get the hell down there. If there are any Covenant they'll face one pissed off Spartan." Six said before starting off.

The two super soldiers walked the ten minutes to the outpost till they were right next to a derelict cottage. Aster had counted about 20 buildings when he scanned the area. Each one had walls, roofs, ceilings, and windows missing with signs of fighting all around it. There were bullet and fragmentation grenade damage along with plasma damage. Noble Six had to cover her nose from the smell of death that hit her right in her face when the wind blew. It was worse than at the entrance of the hide-away because the corpses around the outpost had to have been sitting in the elements longer.

"Smells like a meat locker mixed with a gym out here." Six said chuckling as she leaned against a wall to look around the corner.

"I'll say. See anything?" Aster responded quietly.

Six nodded as she looked down the other pathways. The only thing the two Spartans saw was Covenant corpses mixed in among UNSC marine corpses. All the bodies were armed so both the soldiers figured they would have ammo and weapons if they needed them.

"We just need to keep going forward right? Lets not stop then." Six said quietly.

The two quickly sprinted and stopped next to the building, waiting to see if they attracted any attention. A shattered window was next to Aster and he cautiously peered into it to make sure there was nothing there but what he saw made him grimace under his helmet.

"Sara look." Aster said.

The two switched spots and Noble Six saw what the other Spartan saw: three human corpses. One marine dead against the wall with two other corpses in his arms protectively: one was that of a teenage girl and the other was of an adult woman.

"Son of a bitch." Six said under her breath.

She peered inside and saw four Covenant jackals. Aster moved around Six and vaulted through the window. He cautiously made his way to the three corpses as the Noble member vaulted in behind him. Aster crouched next to the three and saw a chain in the hand around the teenage girl. He slowly pried the chain out of the hand.

"It's a locket." Aster said while opening the locket.

There was a picture of the three dead people smiling at a camera. Suddenly the two heard a beeping sound coming from the jackals. A deep growling voice was heard and the two froze where they were. It kept talking for a few more seconds before there was an angry shout and it stopped talking. Aster jumped to his feet when a quiet groan was heard. Six made the first move and ran to the Jackal corpses, quickly stomping on the electronic devices on their wrists. She stomped on each of their heads for good measure as well. The two then waited. They heard the groan sound again but it was just the wind.

"Hmph, who wouldn't be on edge." Aster said quietly.

"There is probably going to be a Covenant group converging on this position soon. These 7 corpses had to recent. I say lets grab their plasma grenades and go."

The two quickly went to the corpses of the Covenant aliens and they each took two grenades and placed them with their frags. Then Aster had an idea.

"Hey Sara think we can use their shields?"

Sara looked at her armor's wrist, "Hmm you know…maybe we could. We could probably attach them to our armor."

The Noble fumbled with taking a shield emitter of one of the Jackals then fumbled some more before getting the device on her wrist. "Lets press this button and…voila!" The alien device turned into a red shield.

Aster got one on his wrist and the two set off. After about another eight minutes they came to a path that led up to the base.

"Well Spartan, lets go." Noble Six said. Aster adjusted his sniper rifle as they walked up the path, careful and cautious of Covenant.

**In the Bunker**

"Are you sure this is secure to where no damn covies can trace this?" Jessica was asking Glen.

Glen was tinkering with a communications radio and a device on his wrist. "Yes. If I get all of these codes in place and set correctly then we should be able to have radio contact with the Spartans. Just here, add this, mess with this, and now…there! Not technically legal but when things have gone to hell I guess that doesn't matter so now we can communicate with the heavy guns."

Jack asked with a worried tone, "Are you sure they can't track this? If they do we are going to be screwed."

"Yes, yes I'm sure! I may not be made for combat but if its one thing I can do is make a secure comms line that a highly advance race of aliens can't break in two seconds…at least I think."

"That isn't damn helpful you idiot." Jessica replied angrily.

"We have another problem: how are we going to contact the Spartans? I thought they turned their helmet's communications off."

"Yeah" Riley replied, "I made a temporary code that will turn the helmet on with the secure line."

"Why the hell did you join the military? If you can hack a Spartan's helmet, you should have been a criminal." Riley said with a slight chuckle.

"I joined to be a tech expert but they forced me to be the tech man in the squad."

"Just get it done." Jack ordered, "We need to be able to know if they will need us."

Glen started his work on being able to hack the Spartan's helmet as the three civilians looked on. Maryse had suffered a injury from a Covenant needler rifle to the leg. Dr. James, try as he might, couldn't do much with an injury like that. Without proper medical treatment he couldn't do much and she wouldn't be able to walk on the leg very well again. The doctor was taking inventory of the limited medical supplies while Shawn just sat with his hands clasping his mothers.

"Doc what are we going to do if they have to get out of this bunker and make a move on to the Spartans?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. Probably leave us here maybe cause we can't much your mother's leg, you being only a teenager, and me being only a civilian doctor. We'll only hold them back." Doctor James said. The middle aged man finished checking. "I can't believe this happened, Reach falling? Its unimaginable. So many dead." He ran his hands over his brown hair.

Shawn got up making sure not to wake his mother. He walked up behind the ODST soldier and tapped him on the shoulder The trooper turned around. "Lieutenant Tolsen, I want to learn how to shoot."

"Really kid?"

"Yeah, something at least like your all's handgun. I don't want to be completely useless. I want to kill some of those aliens if they try to kill me again."

Jessica looked up from behind Glen's shoulder, "Might as well show all of them to shoot. Stuff hits the fan and we might need all the guns we can get."

"Fine but I'm not a great teacher."

*At the two Spartan*

"So I have a question. What did you think of the Spartan Program like being raised as soldiers with practically only one person caring about us and all. Being raised for nothing but war and killing." Noble Six asked.

"I can tell you I was probably the only Spartan to not get annoyed by Dr. Halsey calling us by our names. I have a serious question for you Sara: Did you know that we were all kidnapped from our actual parents? We were replaced by flash clones which had the tendency to die after a few years cause the cloning process was crap."

"What?!"

Aster took off his helmet, "Yeah. There were four who found out not including me. Two were brought back to service and after the other two came back they committed suicide. I found out the same way they did except on my own and not with a group. I was liked by Halsey cause somehow even with all the hardcore military training I stayed as one of the nicest Spartans being trained so I managed to convince her to show me my clone, to see if what Daisy said was true. She was very reluctant she finally showed me. I was born in a small town on the planet New Harmony. The flash clone had no mobility from the lower spine down and was deaf in one ear, blind in one eye, had no movement in one arm, and had a bad speech impediment. That was eight years ago. My clone died a month later from brain failure. Though all that time his parents…or our parents loved him as he was dying. So I guess to answer your question I'm not sure how I feel. I guess I hate it but I also…love it in a weird way cause its all I've known. Now answer my question Lieutenant: did I just through a slipspace bomb in your brain?"

Noble Six was at a loss. She had only heard that Daisy-023 and three other Spartans had broken loose while holding Halsey at gunpoint. They were back in a few days. "Yeah that does…shock me. Never would have guessed that they would kidnap children. That's just damn torture to the parents and to anyone who finds out."

"Yeah so right now lets focus. Sorry I went into some unnecessary monologue there. I tend to do that sometimes."

They only walked up a few more feet when all of a sudden the radio's in both the Spartan's helmets turned on, "Aster, Noble Six do you read?" Glen asked.

"Son of a bitch!" Aster shouted nearly jumping out of his armor. Six pulled both of them to the cliff wall besides them and then the two of them activated their active camo.

"What the hell are you doing!? Are you stupid or something-…wait how the hell did you turn on our goddamn helmets!?" Aster growled quietly.

"Aster" Jack said, "Glen assures us that this is secured and the covenant can't get a fix on us. We're going to keep this brief still but we needed to get someway that we could communicate."

"You know how stupid this is? My team member said you can't guarantee secure anymore! That was before the Covenant had taken over reach and before she was shot in the head!" Six whispered into her radio.

"Well we though it best to tell you now we have something in case you need help or we need help okay? We're turning off our end now but all you'll need to do is turn your helmets on to communicate. It will turn on our radio's down here." With that Traynor turned off their communications.

Aster looked at Sara, "Lets move before I end up giving our position or anyone else's away with my shouting."

Six nodded.

**Somewhere in the base**

"Son of a bitch!"

A grunt on patrol was startled by a shout. It looked around before turning on its own comms to the one field marshal at the human base.

**In the destroyed outpost**

A single form moved. It moved slowly before falling out of the arms of the corpse that held her. As it opened its eyes it started coughing slowly.

**On the path**

"Quick active camo and get down!" Six ordered.

The two soldiers activated their armor ability and pushed themselves as close to the cliff wall as they could. A banshee, no doubts doing patrol runs flew by the cliff. It suddenly stopped and floated right next to the cliff in front of the two. Sara and Aster could see, even from behind that it was grumbling in confusion and then started flying towards the outpost. The two made their way to the edge. Six watched the banshee as Aster scanned the buildings.

"They must be looking for that team of jackals." Sara whispered.

Both the soldier's helmets radio's kicked on.

A/N: I am truly sorry this has no action in it nor did the last one have much in it as well. I promise that we will have action (or at least a headshot) in the next when I get to it. Read some more fanfiction and just be patient with me, which I know is terribly hard to do. Thank you!


End file.
